1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to tools for retrieving an object disposed in the bore of a well, and in particular, to overshot fishing tools.
2. Description of Art
It is common for objects, such as a segment of a pipe, to become stuck or forcibly lodged within a wellbore. In order for these objects to be removed from the wellbore, various fishing tools have been developed for the purpose of latching onto and retrieving the object, referred to in the industry as the “fish,” from the wellbore. One type of fishing tool is known as an overshot fishing tool because the tool is disposed over at least a portion of the object, or fish, disposed within the bore of the well. Such overshot fishing tools are generally known in the art. Other types of fishing tools that function by gripping the lumen of the fish, e.g., the inner diameter of a segment of pipe of the fish. Regardless of type of fishing tool, after the fish is gripped by the fishing tool, the fishing tool and the fish are transported to the surface of the well.